Various polymerization processes have been developed for polymerizing high-cis polydienes. Some such processes have utilized nickel-based catalyst systems to produce high-cis polydienes with a range of Mooney viscosities. Generally, such processes have been conducted in solution, bulk, and gas phase polymerization processes.